


Christmas Special!

by DanganronpaForLife



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kind of rich, The Ultimate Analysist, Wholesome, You also have a brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaForLife/pseuds/DanganronpaForLife
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone! I decided to do a Christmas Special with the Danganronpa 2 cast! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Reader, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Original Female Character(s), Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Yukizome Chisa/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Christmas Special!

**Author's Note:**

> Your female in this fanfic! If that is not to your liking you can just change it to however you want it!
> 
> Your the Ultimate Analysist in this fanfic!
> 
> (Y/N): Your name
> 
> (L/N): Last Name
> 
> (E/C): Eye colour
> 
> I hope your enjoy!

Christmas Special. SDR2 x Reader

You woke up to your brother shaking you awake.  
"Hey sis! Wake up, you have school!" He said as he continued to shake you awake.

"I'm up, I'm up!" You replied, sitting up in your bed and yawned.

"Good! Mum's made breakfast for us so hurry up!"  
Your brother let go of you and walked out of your room, closing your door shut carefully. You could hear him run down the stairs in excitement. Christmas was approaching, and you still had to give out gifts to your classmates. You stil need to buy them gifts. You get off your bed and do your usual school routine. Have a quick shower, get dressed, brush your hair and pack your bags, and grab pa bundle of your pocket money, you've been saving for when you needed but your classmates gifts. You hurried down the stairs to go to the kitchen to see your mum and brother eating a small stack of pancakes, with the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. Your dad had already left for work, so it was just you, your brother and mum.

"Hello honey, did you have a good sleep?" Your mum greeted you with a smile as she looked down at the newspaper beside her.

"Yeah until Kyoshi woke me up that is." You looked at your brother smiling slightly.

"No regrets!" Kyoshi said giving you a smug grin.  
Sighing with a smile, you walked over to the table to grab some pancakes.  
"Oh! Did you make the stuff that I need mum?" You asked her, turning around with some pancakes on your plate as you went to sit down.

"Yep! It's on the table in containers." She replied.

"Okay thank you!"

"No problem honey!"

Time skip brought to you by Ibuki's song: 'I squeezed out a baby but don't know who the father is!'

You still had 20 minutes until school starts, so you made your way over to the market and went in a shop.  
'Hmmm...Okay let's start with TeruTeru I guess.'  
After getting all the things you needed in the last shop, you went to the checkout and bagged the gifts, there was a wrapping section, so you quickly wrapped all the gifts up, after you had done that, walking out of the shop. You look at the clock on a big church across from you. You only had a couple of minutes to get to class, so you bolted towards your school.  
"Shit" You mumbled under your breath as you ran.  
By the time you made it to class you were 5 minutes late, you steadied your breathing, as your heart raced and pound against your chest. You had already put the gifts in your locker before you go to your homeroom so no one would question why you had a hepfull of bags in your hands.

"Hello morning (Y/N)! Why are you 5 minutes late to class?" She said sweetly, but by the tone of her voice told you, that you better have a good reason to why you were late. Which you had, be you couldn't tell her, so you came up with a lame ass excuse.

"Sorry Yukizome-San! I-I over slept!"  
'Hopeful she believes that lame excuse...'  
She sighs as she nodded her hand and crossed her arms.

"Okay (Y/N), try not to oversleep again please!"  
She replied back as you walked to your desk.

"I'll try not to!"

Another time skip brought to you by Kazuichi being a simp over Sonia.  
Kazuichi: "HEY! I-IM NOT A SIMP!"

Class had ended and now your in your homeroom with everyone, you remembered that you had gifts to give out, so you excused yourself from the conversation you were having with Nekomaru and Gundham. Walking over to Yukizome, you ask her if you could get something from your locker.

"Sure (Y/N) but be quick!"

You quickly ran to your locker, opening it and taking the bundle of gifts out. You entered the class, a couple of your classmates turned to glance at who was at the door. Everyone then turned around to look at you with a surprised look on their faces.

"Merry Christmas guys." You said simply. You walked to the first of the classroom with a small blush, slightly embarrassed because everyone was looking at you. You dug around in one of the bags and turned to your teacher.

"Here Yukizome, Merry Christmas." You held out the gift to her. She took the gift from your hands and unwrapped it. She held it out in front of her. It was a cute apron, minty blue coloured with white flower patterns on it. She then took out the other gift, which was cleaning equipment and looked at it gratefully. 

"Awww (Y/N) I love it! Thank you so much!" She gushed as she pulled you into a tight hug. You hugged her back, then turned to your classmates. They all, including Fuyuhiko had a look of excitement on their faces, wondering what you got them, they even lined up in front of you.

Hiyoko was first, so you have her her gift.

"Merry Christmas Hiyoko!"  
She unwrapped and gasped in surprise. She picked up a pair of orange and yellow patterned fans and looked into the bag to see a kimono that looked her size that had the same colour on the fans, she also spotted the packet of gummies. She looked like she was about to cry from happiness, which you didn't see everyday. (So cherish it while you can!)

"T-thank you (L/N)-Chan!" She mumbled, thanking you and gave you a quick hug, parting away as soon as it began, and walked to her desk, opening the packet of gummies and started eating them. Everyone watched her walk to her desk, as you smiles in satisfaction, happy that she liked it. Hiyoko noticed them staring and glared at them.

"What? Don't you know staring is rude!" Hiyoko snapped. You could hear Kazuichi whisper to Ibuki.

"She must have gotten her a good gift, the only person Hiyoko hugs is Mahiru!"

Gundham was next. Since he gift was big, you didn't bother to wrap it, but wrapped the other things that came along with it. As you have it to him, you noticed his Devas of Destruction pop out of his scarf, curious on what you gave him. As he looked at his gift, his face turned bright red, and attempted to hide his blushed by pulling his scarf up. He took a massive cage out of the bag and stared at it in slight awe as everyone gasped in shock, as he placed it on a desk.

"It's for you Devas of Destruction! Do you think they will like it?" You questioned. His hamsters then ran out of his scarf down his arm, which held onto the handle of the cage. He opened it for them and everyone watched as they roamed around the giant area. Gundham then looked back in the bag and spotted a book about spells and such.  
"A book of spells?... Do you dare say, I don't know my powers from the depths of hell?" He asked as he looked at you.

"Oh no, this is give you more spell that you haven't used or casted before to defeat all of your enemies!" You quickly explained.

"Hm... I guess this gift... Is acceptable, by a simple mortal like you. You giggled a bit.

"I'm glad you like it Gundham, merry christmas." Gundham picked up the bag and cage and walked away, a grin on his face.

Next was Ibuki. You handed her, the bag that contained her gifts in it. She picked up the Yuri manga you got her. As she looked at the cover, you could see her eyes light up in excitement. She then saw pink and blue guitar in the bag.  
"No way! You got Ibuki a new guitar?! Ibuki thanks you so much!" She wrapped you in a tight hug, parting away after a few moment she walked away from you as she started to play a couple of notes on the guitar.

Sonia stepped forward and you presented her gift.

"Hello Sonia! Merry Christmas!" You greeted her.

"Hello (Y/N)! Merry Christmas to you too!"  
She looked into the bag and pulled out a book on other countries and culture. You could have sworn you saw stars in her eyes. She looked at you smiled happily. She then pulled out the other gift you got her. She gasped when she saw what it was.

"You got me 'I will find you soon'?!" She gasped.  
You nodded in response.  
"I have wanted this film for quite some time! Thank you very much (Y/N)! I will treasure it forever!" She quickly gave you a peck on the cheek and walked over to her desk happily humming a tune, leaving you with small blush on your face. You quickly shook it off and looked down at TerTeru.

"Well-" He got interrupted by you.

"Nope don't even say anything. Here's your gift! Merry Christmas." You handed him his gift, he opened it and he's eyes went wide.

"Y-you got me the 'Ultra Deluxe Kitchen Set'?! This is just what I needed! When I open up my restaurant, I'll give a meal on the house!"

"Thanks TeruTeru." You smile at him, then noticed that he was no longer looking at your face, but your chest. You then shooed him away.

"What did you get me miss (Y/N)?!" Kazuichi walked up to you excitement clear in his voice.

"Hi Kazuichi! Merry Christmas! Here you go." He took the bag out of your hands eagerly, then mumbled a sorry, for his excitement.

"It's fine!"  
He opened up and his gift, and you could see his eyes start to water slightly.

"You got me a toolbox?!" He asked in excitement, he then opened it and gasped.

"It has so many tools that I don't have and need! Thank you very much miss (Y/N)! Merry Christmas!"

"No problem Kazuichi! Merry Christmas!" He then ran over to look at the rest of his new toolbox.  
Nekomaru and Akane walked up to you next.  
You of course like with the others, handed them their gifts.

"Woah new weights! You shouldn't have (Y/N)!" Nekomaru yelled out, as he slapped you on the back making you stumbled forward a bit.

"You got me a cookbook?" Akane questioned.

"Yeah so you can make whatever you want, and whatever size, and eat it!" You explained.

"Woah! Cool! Thanks (Y/N)!"

"No problem! Oh, and I asked my mum if she could make this for you!" You took out a container which held a pie inside and a plastic fork.

"Its still-" Before you could finish your sentence, Akane had snatched it out of your hands and walked away to her desk and started to eat the pie. She looked up at you in awe and muffled out a thank you, a merry Christmas and to tell your mum that the pie is amazing. You nodded at her and realized Nekomaru was at his desk lifting his weights.  
Nagito approached and greeted you.

"Hello (Y/N)!"

"Hi Nagito! Here!" You handed him over his gift, taking it from your hands he started to unwrapped the small box as you watched him.

"A ring..." He mumbled.

"Yep, I managed to find one of the original rings of Hopes Peck!" (I don't know, I just made this up don't judge me!)

"Woah...and is that...A BOOK ABOUT HOPE?!" He yelled as he unwrapped the book. He took your hands in his as he yelled again in excitement. Causing your cheeks to heat up.

"Yes to be precise, 'Everything is f*cked up- A book about hope'." (Yes I had to searched this up-) "Do you like it?"

"Like it? (Y/N), that is an understatement, I love it, scum like me shouldn't deserve-"

"Nope, no degrading yourself Nagito! I dare you not to degrade yourself for the entire Christmas break, okay?"

"Not even in my head?"

"Nope! If I heard that youve done it then you will suffer my wrath..." As you said this, it was like a dark arua surrounded you as your face went dark.

"Yes (Y/N)!" He replied in slight fear.

"Good! Merry Christmas!" You cheerfully said, going back to your normal self, like nothing happened. Nagito said merry christmas back and walked off as he started to read his book. Mahiru walked over to you, with gentle smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas (Y/N)!"

'Merry Christmas Mahiru! Here's your gift!" You presented her gift in a nice box. Opening it she looked at it with wide eyes.

"(Y/N)! You should have!" She gasped as she took it out of its box. She held onto the new camera.

"I've been needing a new camera! Thank you!" She then wrapped you in a hug. She walked away and over to Hiyoko, with a huge smile on her face as she showed Hiyoko the camera and Hiyoko showed her, her new kimono.

"Hey Hey (Y/N)." Chiaki said as she stood in front of you, rubbing her left eye and yawning.

"Hi Chiaki! Here's your gift!"

"Thanks" She took the gift and started to unwrap it. Her eyes lit up brightly when she saw a game ps4 console and the new game she wanted.

"(Y/N)...You shouldn't have..." Chiaki softly spoke as she looked up at you, with eyes full of gratefulness.

"But I did and even if you told me not to before hand, I still would have gotten it." Chiaki walked closer to you and hugged you, nuzzling her face into your neck. You could feel her warm breathe against your neck, and it make you blush.  
She pulled away, and smiled at you.

"Merry Christmas (Y/N)."

"Merry Christmas Chiaki!" You responded as she walked away to join Ibuki.

"H-Hi (Y/N)!" Mikan slowly came up to you as she greeted you.

"Hello Mikan! Here's your gift!" You handed her gift to her and small as she took it from you.  
She looked into the bag and let out a small gasp.

"N-new bandages! A-and a new first aid k-kit! T-thank you (Y/N)! Ah! I'm sorry!"

"Your welcome Mikan! Merry Christmas!"

"M-merry Christmas!" Mikan stuttered out. She made her way to her desk, letting out a couple of giggles.

"(Y/N)." You heard a voice and turned around the see Byakuya looking expectly at you."

"Hello Byakuya! Here is your gift!" He took the gift bag out of your hand and took out the gift. It was a new suit in white with a green clip on tie. It also came with two different coloured ties.

"I got it specifically tailored for you, to your size and everything!"

"Hm...This is a nice gift, thank you (Y/N), and merry christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Byakuya." He walked away from you, and you focused on the person in front of you, Peko.

"Hello (L/N)." She spoke calmly as she gave you a small smile.

"Hi Peko and didn't I tell you Peko! Call me (Y/N)!"  
You replied cheerfully. You gave her the bag that hel her gift inside, and watched as she took it out of the bag. Her eyes went wide slightly as she realized what her gift was. Her gift was a new sword and case decorated with a pattern of red roses imprinted on it, and on her sword it said, 'To protect and to Strive- Peko Pekoyama.' embroidered into the metal.

"Y-you got me, and new sword...?"

"Mhm!" You nodded your head.

"Thank you (Y/N) I will cherish this..."

"Your welcome Peko! And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas (Y/N)." She walked over to Fuyuhiko and showed her new sword and case to him. He quickly glanced over to you and then got up from his seat. Walking over to you he stood in front of you.

"Hi Fuyuhiko! Do you want your gift?"

"Why do you think I'm here dumbass.." He replied.

"Okay! Here you go!" You gave him the bag. He opened it up and saw what was inside making his eyes go wide.

"Where in the hell did you get this from?!" It was a gun.  
"I have my ways!..." He's eyes went even more wider.  
"I'm joking! My cousin owns a weapons shop so I asked him to make a gun especially for you! Look, at the embroidery."

"Woah, it's the traditional Yakuza pattern.. You know your stuff!" He said with a sly grin.

"Do you like it?" You asked.

"Yeah! I-I mean I guess, it's cool." He said blahing slightly.  
"Oh! And I even had my mum make these for you!"  
You presented him with a container filled to the brim of fried cookie dough.

"Wha- I. How did you know?" He grabbed your wrist and pulled you down slightly to look at him in the eyes.

"Do you even need to ask? My talent duh!" You asked, but gave him the answer anyway, and bopped him on the nose.

"Oh yeah, the Ultimate Analysist." He quickly let go of your wrist after you bopped him on his nose.

"Yep! Anyway Merry Christmas Fuyuhiko!"

"Merry Christmas (Y/N) Tell your mum I said thanks I guess." Then he walked away, waving to you behind him.

"That was a very nice thing you did (Y/N)." Chisa spoke happily.

"Oh your wearing the apron I gave you!" You said in surprise.

"Yeah, of course I would, you have it to me and your my student, so I'm going to treasure it!"  
You giggled slightly as she gives you another hug and a headpat.

You watching with a smile on your face as everyone was content with their gifts and happily chattered away until it was time to go. 

You walked down the halls and saw Hajime in the reverse course department.

"Hey Hajime!" You called after him. He heard you and turned around.

"Oh hey (Y/N) what's up?" He asked you, then to watch you get a wrapped gift out of your bag.

"Here Hajime! And Merry Christmas!" You gave him his gift, which was Kusamochi, since you heard from him, that he liked it. (I also had to search up what Hajime liked TvT) 

"Wow I've been craving this for a while and never got the chance to buy it! Thanks (Y/N)!" He pulled you into a tight embrace, and you blushed in response, pulling away he thanked you again, holding onto your hand.

"Merry Christmas (Y/N)..." He squeezed your hand gently and let go slowly and started to walk away slowly, still looking at you over his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, usual spot?" He asked.

"Yep!" As you said that Hajime bumped into Nekomaru.

"Ah, sorry Nekomaru." Hajime apologized, slightly embarrassed while rubbing the back of his neck. "No problem Hajime!" He responded.

"Bye (Y/N)!" He went went past Nekomaru towards the exit.

"Bye Hajime!" You replied waving to him, still with the blush on your face, also failing to realise all your classmates were looking at you with a sly grin on their faces.

"So that's the Hajime you were talking about." Ibuki spoke out. You jumped a bit and quickly turned around to face them.

"Uh, h-hi guys! Um, i-it's not what you think! Hahaha...." You stuttered out, waving your hands out.

"Don't even bother lying." Mahiru said

"We all saw that cute moment, where he hugged you and held your hand." Sonia spoke.

"U-uhhhhh..." You were starting to crumble.

"Ha look, she speechless! That means she's definitely lying!" Hiyoko sniggered.

"Just tell us you dumbass."

"No, it's embarrassing!" You whined.

"Fine don't then, we'll just come up with something to make you tell us!" Mahiru said in determination.

'Ughhh..."

Timeskip brought to you by Hiyoko dancing!  
The next day.

You got up and did your normal routine, shower, change, brush your hair, pack ect. You walked out of your house, waving goodbye to your mum and brother, making your way to school. As you reached the school entrance Akane came up to you.

"Hi Akane! How are you?" You asked.

"Hey (Y/N) I'm good! What about you?"

"I'm in a good mood today! For how cold it is anyway!"

"Good! Anyways, close your eyes for me, will you?" She told you. You were curious so you asked why.

"Because! (Y/N) just do it please!"

"Okay, okay!" Following her instruction you closed your eyes. She also put a blindfold over your eyes to stop you from peeking.

"I'm going to lead you to where we're going okay?"

"Uh, okay." Just like she said, she lead you somewhere. It was only until she told you to stop did she take the blindfold off.

"Don't open your eyes yet."

"Okay." It was quiet, really quiet. You then heard the scuffling noise of feeling moving about, you wondered what was going on until you were suddenly interrupted from your thoughts when Akane spoke up.

"You can open them now." Opening your eyes you gasped. All of your classmates were lined up in front of you, smiling with presents in thier hands.

"Merry Christmas (Y/N)!" They all said together.

"Aww! Thanks you guys!"

"Well after you got us all gifts yesterday, we were thinking on repaying you back!" Kazuichi explained.

Everyone gave you everything that you ever wanted. You thanked them a bunch and started talking to Ibuki. You heard a knock on the door but ignored, until Chisa came up to you.

"(Y/N) A boy named Hajime Hinata is here for you." You blushed slightly when you heard Hajime's name, you looked at Ibuki to see her raising her eyebrows up and down with a smug grin on her face. You turned to the rest of your classmates, who apparently heard Hajime was outside the door, and looked at you with the same look as Ibuki.

"Well go on then see what he wants." Chisa encouraged you.

"What are you waiting for?" Hiyoko asked.

You looked at the door, nervously and started to walk towards it.

"Go on (Y/N) confess your love to her!"

"Wha- Guys!" You spluttered out.

"Well your not denying it are you?" That made you blush, you quickly went out the door and looked over to where Hajime was standing.

"Hey Hajime, um..you needed something?"

"Yeah I want to thank you again for the gift." He told a hold of your hands, making you blush, and you r heart beat fast.

"Um, yeah sure, it's not a problem Hajime!" You said, as you try to calm your heart rate down.

"I got you something too" He did? He didn't have to, but that's really sweet of him.

"Y-you did?" You stuttered.

"Yeah, here." He got out a small box and handed it to you, while blushing intensely. You opened the box and gasped.  
It was a beautiful silver ring that had a love heart embroidered in it.

"H-Hajime....You really didn't have to do this for me... I would have been fine with a box of chocolates or something like that."

"I know, but I wanted to give you the best, because you are and you deserve it." You blush heavily at his words. He told your hand and put the ring on your ring finger on your right hand. (Not the left or he would be asking to marry you!)

"Hajime..." You looked at your hand with the ring on and smiled, your eyes started to water slightly.

"(Y/N) I have something to confess.." No...He's not really going to do it is he?

"(Y/N) ever since I've met you, I've always thought you were a unique, passionate, cheerful girl, everything about you, had me wanting to be your friend...We have gotten to know each other and are like best friends..." He paused. Your eyes watered even more. He then continued.  
"And now I want to be more then that." He look at you with a determined face.

"(Y/N) (L/N) will you be my girlfriend?" 

Your heart was beating against your chest so fast, your blush got deeper in colour as you processed what Hajime just asked you. There was only one answered you could say.

"Yes Hajime, I will be your girlfriend!" You nodded your head and as you spoke tears spilled out from your eyes and down your cheeks. He embraced you tightly. For a few good moments he parted away and looked at you deep in your (E/C) eyes.  
Cupping your face with one hand, he gently pulled you closer and closer towards he's face, until you could feel your noses touch. He tilted your head to the side a little and closed the gap between the two of you. It felt amazing, the kiss was sweet and tender. You had been waiting for this moment for ages and it's exactly as you thought it would be and better! You pulled away and gazed into his dull olive coloured eyes that you adore. He wiped your tears away and held your hands in his.

"I love you (Y/N)."

"I love you too Hajime." You placed your forehead gently on his and giggled, placing your hands around his neck and playing with his hair. You gave a him another kiss, still sweet but shorter then the last one because you were suddenly disturbed by your classmates cheering. You had forgotten they were even there, they congratulated you and Hajime. It was nice and Chisa allowed you guys to chill in here for the rest of the day. You then found out that some of your classmates had gently threatened Hajime that if he hurt you, they will be consequences. It was the end of day at last and you and Hajime were walking home hand in hand with your head resting on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Hajime Hinata. I love you."

"Merry Christmas (Y/N) (L/N), I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, I hope you guys enjoy your day and get all the things you wanted! ❤️
> 
> I was also wrong, now THIS has been the longest chapter I've ever done in my life! I have been working on this since yesterday morning so, I'm really tired, Jesus! I'm still proud of myself for this fic though!


End file.
